Some Sort Of Game
by Seren Lavings
Summary: The late steamy nights in the library, the oaths they swore, could it be that life was starting to work for Draco and Harry, or was it the beginning of the end?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Everyone! I originally posted this story at the end of last year, but where I was going with it was well, no where. _

_So I revamped it and this is what I have come up with so far, I hope you enjoy the improvements. _

_All reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! _

_A side note, I am searching for a beta tester for this as well as other fics I have been working on, _

_if you are interested please feel free to leave me a message or email._

**Chapter One**

Harry walked down the long corridor, his footsteps echoing softly around him. His body was shaking, he hadn't been this nervous since their last encounter. The invisibility cloak shifted as Harry picked up speed, light from his wand trickled out around him; the pictures stirred "Hey, shut that light out!" they all yelled. Harry quickly moved the cloak back into it's original position, and rushed down to the end of the corridor.

"Potter!" a voice sneered.

Harry jumped, losing his footing he toppled onto the floor and slid into a giant statue. "Ow!" he said, Harry's sprawled out body lay behind the statue leaving him with a slight pounding in his head. The invisibility cloak had shifted so much in the commotion it was revealing part of Harry's head. He let out a soft moan as he felt the now growing bump on his head.

"Gawd, don't scare me like that!" Harry hissed as he moved his glasses back into their normal position. He opened his eyes slightly to see the pale skinned, bleach blonde haired boy standing over top of him. Draco snickered to himself, "Why are you so nervous?" he brought his face closer to Harry's, "Something wrong?" he said, snickering again, brushing his nose against Harry's.

Blood soared through Harry's face, making his cheeks turn a fiery red. "Stop it!" Harry blurted out as he pushed up against Draco to knock him away.

"What? Don't like it, Potter?"

"No!" Harry replied, picking up his wand and shoving it into Draco's smirking face,

"Get off me or...!"

"Or else what?" Draco mocked, and in one swift movement Draco flew off Harry's body and slid across the corridor floor. Finally able to move Harry stood up letting the cloak slide down to the floor; with Harry distracted for a moment Draco took his chance, and with two quick strides he had Harry up against the wall. Their heavy breathing chests pushed against each other, their faces not inches apart.

"How do you like that, Potter?"

"Draco, I...I..."

Harry's face started to slowly move closer to Draco's when a light was shone in their face's, momentarily blinding them.

"Potter! Malfoy! What are you doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry's breathing started to quicken, faster and faster, still blinded by the light, he didn't know what was happening. The air was getting thicker; Harry could not tell if Draco was still there or not.

"Dra… Draco..." he gasped.

Then suddenly his lungs filled with clean fresh air, Harry opened his eyes but couldn't see a thing; he reached out his hand to find his glasses, which he thought were already on his face. He sat up fast, after finding his glasses and putting them on, the dark room around him came into clear view. Harry's eyes searched frantically for Draco, but only found the sleeping bodies of the other boys in the room.

The reoccurring dream filled Harry's mind, _the heavy breathing, Draco's face inches away from his,_ why did he want this so bad? Temptations trickled through his arms and legs; he wanted to run out of the dormitory and straight into the arms of his long time enemy.

The red haired boy across the room stirred, and looked over at Harry, "Harry mate, are you okay?" his best friend Ron asked, confused. The voice snapped Harry back into reality, and away from the place he really wanted to be.

"Yeah" Harry replied quietly, as he settled his breathing back to its normal pace and tried to push away all the dreams and thought's that filled his mind.

Sweat dripped down his forehead, glistening in the moonlight, Harry was drenched head to toe in it. His eyes lingered across the room, searching every inch of it. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he felt like something was completely missing and just wrong.

"Was it another nightmare?" Ron asked concerned, watching as Harry scanned the room.

Images of Draco and the whole scene that had played out before Harry's mind not that long ago, brought a deepening sadness to his eyes. This wanting was never going to go away, it may be a simple idea of what he wanted, but that was never going to happen, or well that's what Harry thought.

"Yeah, just a nightmare…" Harry told Ron, his voice lingering in the quiet of their dorm room.

He has never been able to tell even Ron about his longing desire, of his burning passion, for the pale skinned, blonde haired boy, who had been his rival since the beginning. Harry had never truly hated Draco; he had just become so frustrated around him, contradicted almost. He wanted to tell Draco so badly, but when he looked into those gorgeous green eyes, he only saw a loathing hatred.

Ron and Harry made small talk for a while but Harry decided that he was tired and that they should go back to bed. Harry then curled back into his bed, wrapping the blanket tightly around himself. Taking off his glasses, he closed his eyes, imaging Draco crawling into his bed, and instead of the blanket, it was him who was wrapped around Harry.

This was the only way Harry could fall asleep peacefully lately. Imaging the one thing he longed for most; but little did Harry know, Draco had his secrets too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Draco paced in the Slytherin common room, his face giving off multiple scowling expressions, he was sick of these sleepless nights. _Why Potter? Why does it have to be that stupid brown haired… green eyed…!_ His thoughts wandered for a moment, dreaming about Harry.

"I hate this! I hate this!" Draco mumbled to himself, snapping back into reality.

He saw how Harry looked at him, not with hate but with hurt and sadness. For a while Draco didn't understand what Potter's problem was, until his own feeling started to change. At just the thought of Harry, or a simple glimpse of him, Draco felt like his insides were melting. But with this new feeling, Draco had to block everything out, becoming more and more furious around Harry, around everyone. He loathed Harry for bringing on these stupid feelings of his; it was his fault, but then the thoughts started to linger again, about Harry's strikingly green eyes, his soft face, the almost innocence that he carried himself as.

Beyond that hardened shell, the soft emotional side of Draco pushed for him to embrace the feelings. Almost every night he dreamt of Harry, some more intense than others. Draco couldn't control them anymore; lately the feelings had become much stronger. This made him put a face on, and hardened his shell, he didn't want anyone to know about these feelings he had, and Draco didn't want to admit it either, well not to everyone but Harry.

"One day Potter, one day…" he snickered silently to himself, there was ever going to be a move made in any direction with the feelings, Draco would surely take the first one, he would control it all.

He wanted to confront Potter, tell him everything so many times, but he couldn't bring himself to find the right worlds, or even the right time to do it. His image was too important; it went against everything that Draco was. A Malfoy does not have intimate feelings for a Potter; they don't have anything to do with a Potter period.

"Uhm.. Draco.." a quiet and distant voice said.

Breaking Draco's concentration the small disturbance made him jump and hiss at the young boy in front of the stairway,

"What do you want? Haven't you ever heard of privacy?"

"I.. I.. heard you taking, and I.. I.. didn't…"

"It was nothing! Now get lost! And mind your own business!"

But before the boy could even move an inch, Draco ran passed him up the stairs and straight into his bed. Stupid kid! Draco thought to himself, letting out a sigh. When Draco took the time and really thought about the situation with Harry, it made him feel vulnerable, very vulnerable. But he wasn't going to let no stupid dumb git, get the best of him never, but Potter had it coming to him.

Draco lay in bed, still and silent, his eyes watched the dark clouds drift pass the full moon, his mind raced about Harry. What I am going to do? He thought to himself. "I wish it was different... I wish you knew." he whispered to himself as his mind drifted off to a place, where his image did not matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Harry walked silently beside Ron and Hermione, completely out of it. They were off to the class he dreaded the most... Potions. Of course, it had to be the first class of the day, it was one he hated that class, firstly because of Snape, second because of Draco and his team of floozies.

"Harry, you've been so quiet lately" Hermione asked, looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

Harry had been so lost in thought; he had barely heard the concerned commitment. Ron nudged Harry's side, and he answered quickly, snapping out of his trance,

"I... yeah. just a lot going on"

Ron looked at him,

"You and Ginny aren't having problems, are you?"

Ron didn't like to ask Harry, about him and his sister, he was still trying to get use to the fact. But as Harry's best friend he wanted to make sure nothing was wrong, for Harry's sake as well as Ginny's.

"Oh, no not at all…" Harry lied, it's not like he wanted to lie to Ron and Hermione but he couldn't tell them about his… his… he didn't know what to call the situation with Draco.

No not Ginny, never her, she is perfect in every way, but it's me who is, it's me with the problem, Harry thought. Always me.

The secret burned Harry's every being, he didn't want it to be a secret anything more, but he couldn't hurt Ginny, or Ron and Hermione. They reached the class and sat down in their spots. Harry slipped a quick glance at Draco, trying to make it less obvious, but failed, Draco caught his eye. Harry quickly looked away, turning his head back to Snape's attention; he didn't need any more trouble. Harry vowed to himself that he would never speak a word of, or act upon his feelings.

He originally vowed that two years ago, but lately something had started to stir these feelings, beyond his control. Ginny had started to become distant, and Harry was unsure as too why, and was unsure how to approach the situation. Finally, class ended and the three of them got up and started to walk back to the dorms, they made small talk for a bit, when Harry caught a glimpse of Draco slipping into the library,

"Uhm, guys I'll catch up later, I think I want to study in quiet for a while"

And before either of them could say anything Harry was gone, they just stood there and looked at each other.

...

Harry slipped into the library, and casually walked to the back of it, the dim lit aisles of books allowed him to watch for shadows, he then caught a glimpse of Draco's blonde hair. Silently, Harry snuck up behind Draco blocking the way out of the dark aisle.

Draco spun around quickly, and was inches from Harry's face in a split second, Harry began to open his mouth when made a slight movement and they were locked at the lips. Harry wanted to protest; he almost pushed Draco away when his hands made their way to Draco's hair and tangled his fingers into it and pushed Draco into the kiss more. There was no breathing, no library, no Hogwarts, there was nothing.

Finally they parted from the deep kiss, they didn't move just felt their heavy breathing chests against each other's,

"Is this… some sort of… game to you?" Harry asked, between breaths.

Draco could only laugh, "Well…"

There was a moment's silence, "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he mocked, sliding his pale hand under Harry's uniform shirt. Gliding his fingers along the rough edges of Harry's toned chest. Harry's cheeks filled with a deep crimson red, his head still swimming in the warmth of Draco's lips on his. Harry couldn't find the words to answer the blonde haired beauty in front of him. His eyes lingered on Draco's face,

"Did I actually shut you up, Potter?" Draco snickered.

Why is he doing this? Harry thought, the happiness that filled his eyes moments ago turned sharply to sadness and a slight hint of regret. "This… you… me… it shouldn't happen…"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; I did end up updating the previous chapter, at the end, just fixing up the dialogue. **

**This is the longest chapter I've written, so I hope it doesn't drag on too much, please feel free to review it, **

**and favourite it if you enjoy it! Who knows what twist and turns might come. **

The brunette then closed his eyes for a moment, taking in everything that had just happened. His mind swamped with images of Ginny and Draco, maybe he didn't know what he wanted anymore. Harry was happy with Ginny, but it felt right being in the arms of Draco. At night he dreamt of his blonde haired grey eyed enemy, but could he really turn his back on the girl that had been there for him, the younger sister of his best friend. For once all that Harry wanted was for something to be uncomplicated, to be able to let go of everything and it just work.

Draco shifted at that moment, annoyed with the fact that he wanted Harry to be into this, and he wasn't. Something was stopping him though, it's like his soul was pulling towards Harrys. He turned back to take one more look at the young man in front of him, the man that had changed everything in Draco's life.

"I could treat you better, than that red headed Weasley girl"

To his surprise Harry's green were piercing through Draco's, sadness filling them like sparkling emeralds in their most natural state. Harry whispered softly, pulling Draco back into his arms,

"I know you could, but we can't be this…"

"Why can't we?"

"There's Ginny, and everyone else"

The words tore at both souls, Harry didn't want to say it and Draco didn't want to hear it. Draco had wanted nothing more than to have Harry in his arms at night, and he knew Harry wanted it just as badly. It was true though, having Lucius know that his son was deeply in love with a Potter was a terribly horrid idea. But Draco knew that it wouldn't matter once Harry was his,

"None of them matter, why can't you see that?"

"Draco…"

But before Harry had the chance to say anything, Draco was shoving him up against the bookshelves devouring him in rough kisses. They struggled against each other, one pulling in, one pushing away, causing a ruckus that the whole library probably heard. Harry finally broken free of Draco's grip and pushed passed him, with a hard shove.

"It can't be like this okay!"

"Potter, come back here!"

Draco went after Harry; he didn't know what else to do.

"Harry…"

Never had he spoken Harry's name, in such a manner, but this was his one chance to set things right with him. When Draco Malfoy wanted something, he got it.

"Will you just listen to me?"

The heavy breathing and flustered brunette stopped and turned around, annoyed.

"What? What is that you want, I told you this can't happen. Why can't you see that?"

"Why can't you see that you want this, us just as badly as I do!"

Harry could see it, but tried to push it away every night when he closed his eyes, when Draco lingered in his dreams and Harry felt happier there than in reality. There were just too many conflicts, and he always felt that Draco truly did hate him for everything that he was.

"Because it's not like you would actually care!"

"But I do, you stupid git!"

Both were yelling at this point, disturbing the whole library and exposing their steamy confrontation. Surely they were going to get in trouble for this, but neither seemed to notice.

"Boys will you please lower your voices or leave the library at once!" A stern voice came hollowing from across the room.

Trying to labour their breathing, they stood for a moment not speaking a word, their faces saying everything.

Draco wanted Harry, Harry wanted Draco.

But Harry wouldn't allow it; there were too many other people involved.

The blonde was the first to finally turn around and leave; he needed a new idea, something that would get Harrys attention back on Draco. Leave it to Potter to always over complicate everything, he thought to himself. Draco hadn't got the chance to come right out and say what he wanted to say, but he figured that Harry had got the picture. Draco was making his way towards the Slytherin dungeon, completely lost in thought when he heard hurried footsteps coming from behind him. Before he could turn around to see who it was and why they were in such a hurry, Draco was being dragged into a shadowed corner behind one of the huge pillars. There standing before him was almost sweaty, upset and angry Harry Potter,

"What do you think you are doing?" Draco almost screamed, caught off guard by the sudden and strange behaviour of Harry.

"What did you mean before?"

"What did I mean before, about what?"

"When you said, you did care"

"I meant that I cared… that I do care about you"

Harrys face was inches from Dracos, staring directly into his grey eyes,

"You honestly, care about me?"

"Of course I do"

"I care about you too"

Harry had slinked his arms around the blondes waist and was pulling him closer into an embrace, something was different in his eyes, the sadness was no longer there, his eyes shining like perfectly cut emeralds. There was no roughness, anger, or fear in the embrace just understanding, calm, and love. Harry brought Dracos face to his and brushed their foreheads together,

"I don't know how ready I am for this, but I want to… take a chance… with us."

Draco couldn't believe that he wasn't going to need to think of anything, Harry had actually changed his mind, but it happened so fast and so sudden it didn't make any sense. But right now, it didn't really matter; it was him and Harry just how he wanted it. Their lips met with a longing for the others; there was nothing in that moment, no Hogwarts, no people, no Weasleys, no fear of life or death, just them two people perfectly connected in every way.

But who knew what one thing could lead to; was this just a happy beginning to a great life or the beginning of the end?


End file.
